


Revenge has the Sweetest Taste (Part 2)

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Series: Revenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BDSM, Bratting, Cock Tease, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Prank Wars, Revenge, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Smut, Teasing, To Be Continued?, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: Darcy continues her revenge on Steve





	Revenge has the Sweetest Taste (Part 2)

 

Darcy opens the door quietly and steps into the bedroom, the music is still pounding as she walks to the foot of the bed. The cuffs are holding up well even though Steve’s pulling fiercely against them. He pauses and lets out a shaky breath as Darcy traces a finger over the top of his foot, pausing as he snarls at her and tries to jerk his foot away. She stops the music so he can hear her. “Did you have a good rest?” Darcy asks cheekily, grinning widely as that makes Steve strain harder against his restraints. 

 

She walks up the side of the bed dancing her hand up his shin, thigh, stomach, chest and along his arm. Steves head turns towards Darcy and although he can’t see her the hairs on her body raise as she trembles. She shakes it off as she leans down and pecks him gently on the lips before deepening the kiss, opening her mouth to Steve’s warring tongue, letting him take control, giving in just enough, before pulling back. 

 

“DARCY!” Steve growls at her. His head has followed her up off the pillow and he snaps his teeth closed in frustration when the cuffs stop him from getting further.

 

“Yes Stevie?” Darcy giggles as she pulls back and sits on the edge of the bed pulling her shirt off and dangling the edge of it across Steve’s stomach and thighs. Chuckling again as his cock, still hard, immediately stands at full attention. "You look ready to explode." She says with fake concern. Darcy can hear Steve’s teeth grinding as he struggles to compose himself. 

 

She waits a moment but when he doesn’t respond Darcy drops the shirt and stretches out next to Steve, running her hands over him, then onto her, letting her head fall back onto his chest and arching her back as she slips her fingers over her clit, moaning as she slides them back and forth, round and round. Flicking, pinching, massaging, Darcy feels Steve’s chest shudder as his heart pounds and his breathing falters. He knows what she’s doing.

 

“Steve!” She whimpers quietly as she pushes herself up and over the edge, trembling as she climaxes and she hears him groan. Darcy doesn’t take long to recover and rolls over, straddling Steve’s waist moving herself down and over him, lifting her hips up as she  slowly slides his tip inside her. Just as his hips move to thrust up she moves up and away, giggling again at his growl. 

 

“No no no.” Darcy taunts as she leans over him, sliding over him again, not letting him inside her this time. She moves up Steve’s body, her breasts brushing his chest gently as her mouth presses light kisses up his neck. She grabs the knot of the blindfold in her teeth, pulling it off as she sits back looking at him, with the blindfold still hanging from her mouth, resting over a nipple. Darcy’s stomach lurches and her heart races as she looks into Steve’s eyes, pitch black with desire and promises, darker than she’s ever seen.

 

She recovers quickly, smirking as she climbs off him, “I thought we would try something different.” Darcy says grabbing her phone, “how about yodeling?” She turns the playlist on and the muscles in Steve’s jaws clench tight as his arms begin to strain again. She grins as she leans over placing a hand on his cheek pulling his face to her, kissing him on the side of his mouth, “Don’t pout, you love it.”

 

All of a sudden she hears a snap and she looks up, crying out in shock, her eyes widening in fear as Steve grabs her wrist tight in his free hand. The bedhead has broken and although the cuffs are still on he’s able to move quickly. 

 

As Darcy squeals and tries to break loose from his powerful grip, Steve pulls her over and under him. She doesn’t notice his legs twisted awkwardly as he hovers over her, the cuff chain at her throat as she struggles helplessly, eyes already tearing as she’s forced to look up at him. As Steve looks down at her, his face moves from a snarl to a smirk.

 

“My. Turn. Darcy.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To be continued… ?


End file.
